Transfer Student
by Yaoi-Expert
Summary: Naruto is the school loner, however what happens when a certain red-headed Suna teen transfers in and Naruto has to be his guide? READ TO FIND OUT! (This WILL be a yaoi so the rating is going to change) This is my first Fanfic and is being beta-ed by musiqchan (unbetaed chapters will go up until betaed are ready so exspect change)
1. The New Boy

Transfer Student - Beted

Chapter 1

Naruto stares out the window, his eyes tired from lack of sleep. He just _had_ to stay up all night playing Assassin's Creed, didn't he? And now he was feeling the repercussions. Yawning tiredly, he looked across the room at the N°1 idol of the school, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Tch, what a jerk… he's always getting all the girls' attention; I can't even get Sakura to look at me when he's around..._' He thought tiredly as he stared and rubbed his eyes. That's when Sasuke looked at him; however the blond looked away quickly and stared out the window, silently watching the reflection in the glass pane. Sasuke turned away.

Their form tutor was running late yet again …could Kakashi-sensei ever be on time for anything? Naruto sighed and stared at the door. It was flung open and Kakashi wandered in "Sorry I'm late, I was busy." He rattled off as an excuse. Sakura's eyes flashed as she stood up angrily. "Doing what, Sensei, sleeping?!" Kakashi looked at her and smiled. "Actually, I was filling in the new student who's joining your class today. Everyone, allow me to introduce the new transfer student, Gaara."

A red-haired male stood in the doorway with a hateful glare on his face, colder-than-ice blue eyes were highlighted by black ring-like markings. His spikey hair was a bloody maroon in colour which was made all the more shocking by the milky colour of his skin. His shirt was untucked, top button unbuttoned and the mandatory black school tie was loosely tied while his black blazer hung in the crook of his arm. However what was the most eye-catching about the new-comers appearance was the deep red marking on his forehead above his left eye, a tattoo of the kanji love. A shiver fell over the classroom.

"Gaara has transferred here all the way from Suna." Kakashi began to explain. However, Naruto had already fallen asleep, a small puddle of drool gathering on his desk. Gaara was sent to his seat when Kakashi noticed this. "Naruto!" The blonde's eyes snapped open in shock. "Who, what?" Everyone laughed as Kakashi sighed and gave him a hard stare. "Thank you for volunteering to show Gaara around campus, and escorting him to his lessons." Naruto looked up at Kakashi and looked mortified. Ino smiled "Kakashi-sensei, I don't think that's a very good idea … Naruto will only end up losing him, and besides, it's not like he has any friends to introduce Gaara-san to," she snickered.

Naruto looked away. She had a point. Naruto was a loner; he had always found it difficult to make friends, so he had never really bothered. Naruto stared out of the window once more as he thought about it. Kiba then decided to speak up. "You should let one of us! Naruto can't do anything right, he's such a goofball!" Naruto, hearing his name and 'goofball' in the same sentence, turned "Shut up, Kiba!" Kiba looked at him and smiled darkly. "We all know it's true; you're such a loser, you can't even hand your homework in on time." Now Naruto was getting pissed off. "Just fucking shut up already!" Kakashi sighed "Naruto, out. We've told you hundreds of times about swearing."

With a grunt, Naruto stormed out. '_Kiba started it, so I don't see how I'm getting blamed for it!_' He thought wandered off, despite knowing full well he was supposed to wait outside. Out of the building and behind to the bike sheds. This was his normal place to go and skip classes, but no one knew that. He lay in the sun as cooled off. The sun was bright and the sky a pastel blue. But no matter how nice the day looked, the blonde could tell it was going to be an uphill battle.

The bell went off, signaling the end of form, however Naruto didn't leave his spot, deciding it would be better to simply give up for today. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a relaxing sleep.

The next noise the blonde heard was talking and shouts from the nearby football pitch. Blue eyes snapped open and he looked at his watch. Break time. He'd slept through the first two lessons.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, before standing up and wandering aimlessly. He passed many of the people in his class wordlessly before coming to rest on a bench. He cast his eyes down as thoughts and feelings of maddening loneliness filled his mind. Sasuke was nearby, surrounded by girls, though he couldn't seem to care less. Suddenly, two large hands came to appear on Naruto's shoulders. He turned, ready for a fight, until he came face to face with headmistress Tsunade. She smiled and dragged him off with her inhuman strength. He was pulled into her office where Gaara was waiting, silently staring at him. The woman sat him down and stared at him sharply as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"You are supposed to be looking after Gaara. Is this your definition of looking after him? Ditching class and leaving him?" Naruto sat silently in the chair, feeling a bit moody. He'd had enough of today and it was still early, the memory of what Ino and Kiba had said this morning still burning in his mind, a small frown etching its way onto his normally happy features "Just get someone else to look after him; everyone knows I'm useless." His voice sounding a little defeated as the harsh words of his class mates played on loop in his head. Tsunade glared at him "Naruto, you are going to keep an eye on him, and that's final!" The blonde teen then subsequently left her office and was followed by the red head.

Naruto walked with the very scary looking Gaara in tow. Coming to rest on a bench away from everyone else, he turned to Gaara. "You should go and ask Sasuke to look after you; he'd get you in with everyone real fast. If I'm with you, you'll never make any friends." Gaara sat beside Naruto ignoring the blonde. The silence was almost painful when the other was around.

Gaara seemed preoccupied. His eyes were apparently fixed ahead of him, staring into the open space. "Hey loser," came a cool voice. The blonde turned towards it with an angry look on his face "what do you want Sasuke . . . don't you have something better to do, like dying slow and painfully, per say?" onyx eyes remained calm whereas blue seemed to boil with anger. The raven haired male smirked "you really are such a loser . . . no wonder you've never had any friends." He stared at him cruelly.

Naruto snapped. Practically launching himself at Sasuke, he grabbed the raven boy's shirt "What's your problem, huh? Are mommy and daddy too rich to care anymore? No one talks to little Sasuke because he's too inferior to his big brother Itachi." Naruto taunted him with a glare in his eyes, furious.

That cool smirk faded and was replaced by a sinister glare "At least my parents are still around. Your dad's dead and your mother abandoned you. Little Naruto wants to cry for his mommy?" Unable to control his anger, a fist flew at Sasuke, colliding with his jaw as blood splattered across the concrete.


	2. Group Assignment Suicide

Transfer Student

CHAPTER2 (un-betaed)

Naruto looked at Gaara with shock in his eyes. The red head progressed forward and once again hit Sasuke this time in the chest. The raven-haired male dodged and started fighting back "what's you problem newbie?" Gaara remained silent and continued to attack. Naruto watched with a look of complete confusion shamelessly displayed across his face "what the…" Iruka sensei managed to break the two up. Blood plastered the boy's uniforms. Gaara was as composed as the second he had first struck Sasuke. The raven-haired teen looked pissed off to say the least. "Watch you step Uchiha… I'm watching you," a horse voice warned before turning, grabbing Naruto and striding off ignoring Iruka sensei. Naruto allowed himself to be dragged along. No one had ever hit Sasuke and lived to tell the tale… at least they couldn't tell the tail because their jaw would be broken. Gaara wasn't tough… he was terrifying. They came to a stop outside the guys toilets where Gaara turned to Naruto "this Uchiha guy… how well do you know him?" the red head demanded in an almost threatening tone. Naruto looked like a rabbit in the head lights "we went to all the same schools… but we never really spoke coz we're to different… he's a stuck up rich kid." Gaara's blue eyes as if to say; you better be telling me everything you know or else' ***what the hell… this guy is fuckin' nuts*** Naruto thought to himself. The bell went and Gaara turned away "if he comes near you again… I'll kill him" with that he grabbed Naruto's wrist and walked to the next lesson dragging a confused blonde behind him.

The class where waiting outside when Gaara turned up. Silence. The girls where all swarmed around Sasuke and the guys where all talking about the fight. Naruto squirmed his wrist free. Anko sensei called them in. "alright kiddies today you're all going to be working on verbal assignments which will be presented to the class Friday two weeks from today. This little assignment will count towards half of you overall grade for the term so don't screw up… I've assigned you all to groups before you all try and work with your friends… Choji, Shikamaru and Ino you're a group." As she read the list off Naruto stared out of the window. "Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara you'll be a group" Naruto's eyes widened in horror "no way! I'm not working with Sasuke, he's a jerk!" Sasuke glared at him "oh shut up… I'm not happy being teamed of with two weirdo's but you don't hear me complaining… idiot" Naruto glared at the raven haired male "you wanna start somethin' you stuck up prick?!" Anko sensei rolled her eyes "Naruto… your going to work with Sasuke or I'm going to fail you and if you fail another year of my class your in deep trouble, do I make myself clear!" Naruto moaned under his breath, clearly sulking.

***I don't wanna work with Sasuke… besides Gaara may kill him during…CRAP*** Remembering that Gaara was also working with him made him edgy, the guy was a psycho with a violent streak. This was going to be bad.

The lesson dragged on, it was painfully slow. Naruto's mind wandered around the room, trying to amuse him when he felt a pair of eyes burrowing into the back of his head. Turning to make eye contact with Sasuke who sharply looked away. ***Just great… I'm not gunna survive the rest of the day let alone the assignment.*** The bell finally went and he darted for it not wanting to be caught. The last thing he wanted was another street brawl, if he got in any more trouble the headmistress would rip him a new one which in all honesty Naruto did not want. Taking the long way would be the best option.

PE… to say the least is one of Naruto's least favourite subjects. It wasn't the lesson itself; it was the changing. The tattoo on his stomach made him stand out a lot in the changing room and so the blonde preferred to change in the toilets. Also he felt uncomfortable getting changed in front of the entire class, everyone else would talk and laugh where as Naruto would silently change and hope that no one took any notice. Arriving at the sports complex he wandered in where everyone else was already getting changed. Uncomfortable. The blonde disappeared into the toilet where he locked himself in one of the cubicles and began to get changed. His eyes drifted to his arm to look at the tracks cut deeply into arms before pulling on the long sleeved shirt. Unlocking the door he came eye to eye with Gaara who was standing by the sinks waiting. He was changed and looked irritated. Naruto had once again ditched him. The blonde sighed and Gaara walked out with Naruto in toe. Today was track and field and though Naruto was not a bad runner, Sasuke, of course, always outshined him. The guys where all joking around when guy sensei rushed at them "ALRIGHT CLASS, WE'RE GOING TO START TODAY WITH 100 LAPS OF THE SCHOOL, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH DRIVE YOU… and the fact that anyone who does not complete the laps will have a detention after school, 3, 2, 1 GOOOOOO!" They were off.

Short cuts were Naruto's best friend. He leaped through bushes and squeezed through holes in fences. The last thing he needed was a detention; he was having a rough week already let alone another detention.

Scurrying along at a steady pace he takes a detour through the art block in hopes that Guy sensei had not cottoned on to this rought like he had so many others. Past the class rooms into the guy's toilets and out the window dropping him near the front of the running where Sasuke watched as he leaned against a tree. It was common knowledge that Sasuke cheated too though many of the girls would not accept it due to them believing that he was a superhero in disguise or something even more impressive. As Naruto ran passed, Sasuke pulled up next to him "hey idiot" he said in his usual cocky voice Naruto practically growled "what the hell do you want?" he snapped back as he turned into the maths block to run through the fire escape. "Nothing much except that we need to arrange this stupid assignment… I'm thinking we take it in turns around one another's houses… I don't really want some weirdo's in my house but it's the best option." Naruto rolled his eyes "what ever, I don't care" Neither had been paying any real attention so did not realise Guy sensei run up behind them "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THE MATH BLOCK… CHEATERS! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS WASTED ON CHEATERS!"

***JUST GREAT… ANOTHER DETENCHION!***

The lesson ended and Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara where put into a detention after school. (Gaara had refused to run so walked the laps)

Sitting in the school detention room. It was empty but the three. How uncomfortable. Gaara and Sasuke was practically trying to burn holes into one another while Naruto sat uncomfortably between the two, hoping not to be pulled into the pit of evil which was growing around him; eyes fixed on the desk as he chipped his name into it's stained wood. Breath on his shoulder made him spin to come eye to eye with Gaara. "Gaara… have you never heard of something called personal space?" the red head moved away slightly, remaining silent. Sasuke sighed, "you two are too weird, I cant belive I'm stuck with you"


	3. Rainfall

Transfer Student

CHAPTER3

***Freedom, sweet freedom!*** Naruto screamed in his head as the detention finally ended, allowing him to escape the hell of being trapped with Gaara and Sasuke who where itching to start up where they had left off earlier. Naruto sprinted out before anything could happen, making it to the door in record time but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the rain "Aw hell! I HAVE TO WALK HOME IN THAT!" Rooting through his bag his problem took a turn for the worse. No umbrella. Pacing a few times before biting the bullet, he readied himself for the run of his life.

3.2.1. GO!

Darting out the door he jumped the stairs outside, bolted through the slippery streets and back alleys to get to his home. The rain pelted him fiercely, sneaking into the fabric of his clothes, causing the uniform to stick to his cool skin uncomfortably. Still clouds sagged stormy, relentless in their assault upon the blond. The fast darkening sky adding to the already monotonously hard day.

Car lights glared causing the teen to squint, trying to protect his eyes from the bright attack on them. A horn wailed behind him. Naruto ignored it but the wailing continued. The blond span around angrily "STOP FUCKING HONKING!" In the BMW S-class, Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed slightly before he smirked. The blonde teen growled angrily. ***What he hell does he want?!*** He thought bitterly to himself. The Ravenette rolled down the window "Idiot, get in" his voice a little annoyed. Naruto's looked puzzled momentarily "why the hell should I?" he snapped, glaring hard at the other teen. Sasuke glared back but continued to smirk "because if you get sick I'll have to do that stupid assignment on my own, now get in or so help me~" he cut his threat of. Naruto glared for a few moments more before giving in, cautiously he slipped into the passenger side and the ravenette took off.

… Awkward …

The silence was near unbearable for the blond who stared out of the window…

…

"You and Gaara are close" Sasuke stated out of the blue causing Naruto to jump "Huh? No, He just follows me around coz he's new" he said bluntly. The Ravenette snorted "If that where true he wouldn't have punched me when you pulled that hurt look" Naruto growled "What hurt look you jerk!?" he hissed angrily. Sasuke's smirk grew "The beaten puppy look you get when someone says something that upsets you idiot, your eyes scream what your feeling, it's ridiculous" Naruto dug his nails into his leg angrily "I don't get a 'beaten puppy' look, your jus' trying to embarrass me!" Naruto spat venomously, his hands balling into fists. ***I hate this guy, why can't I just be left alone?** * The car slowed, nearing Naruto's neighbourhood. The blond waited patiently, another minute or two and he would be free of Sasuke for the rest of the evening. The car came to a stop just outside the blonde's home. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief, undoing his seatbelt and pushing the door open "thanks, I guess" he muttered and slammed the door. Naruto walked to his door as the car left, the rain still pissing down. Unlocking the door he changed, ate ramen and went to bed not bothering to do his homework, deciding he'd wait until tomorrow to attempt it.

Meanwhile:

Sasuke sat in his car in the garage, staring at the steering wheel when a buzzing noise caught his attention. Upon the passenger seat sat an orange phone case with a large green frog on the back. Glaring at the frog phone for a moment before he smiled to himself. "Idiot should keep a better eye on his stuff" Leaving the car, taking the phone with him, he disappeared into the house.


	4. Return of the Frog Phone

Transfer Student

CHAPTER4

The screech of Naruto's alarm clock caused him to wake suddenly, falling of the bed that he had been teetering on the side, hitting the floor with an unceremonious thud. Whining out he slammed his fist down on the stop button of his alarm clock hard, silencing the dam thing. That's when he saw the time "FUCK! HOW MANY TIMES DID I HIT SNOOZE?!" he cried while running to the bathroom to change.

Yanking on his uniform and grabbing his bag, he bolted out the door slamming it shut as he went, running down the street hoping he would make it in time.

Soon the gates of the school came into view, making his heart sing, that was, until he saw a very angry looking Iruka sensei waiting at the gates. The blonde skidded to a halt inches from the fuming brunette, smiling sheepishly "H, Hey Iruka sensei~" the brunette suddenly exploded "HOW ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE, IT'S ASIF YOU WANT TO BE IN DETENCHION CONSTANTLY!" Naruto scratched behind his head embarrassed, so far this week he'd been late every day. The fight yesterday properly didn't help his position either. Looking away from his sensei he sighed "Sorry sensei, it won't happen again" Iruka's eyes softened "just make sure it doesn't, now get to class" giving Naruto a late slip, the blonde ran through the gates and up to his class. Thankfully, Kakashi Sensei was even later than him so when the blonde walked in he wasn't murdered on the spot. Wandering off to his seat, Naruto sighed and stared out the window, hoping today would not be as bad as yesterday.

The girls' squealed as Sasuke entered the classroom, as they did every day. ***What's so great about him?*** The blonde growled to himself in annoyance. With a sigh the blonde leaned back trying to ignore the fangirl squealing when they fell silent. Naruto's eyes glanced round to see Gaara skulking silently, looking as antisocial as the day before. ***The girls hate him more than me*** Naruto smiled thinly at the thought, yes being hated was bad but it seemed to the blonde that Gaara just wanted to be left alone. The red head passed Sasuke, giving the ravenette a glare before taking his seat at the back of the room. Sasuke in return glared back but remained silent. An icy shiver fell over the room and Naruto smiled a little more ***thank hell I'm not involved in that*** though that thought fell short of the mark as Sasuke turned his glare at him. ***Crap, today is going to be a bad day*** …

When Kakashi sensei finally appeared the class relaxed a little, chattering while they were registered. The bell went and Naruto sighed and stood, grabbing his bag and wandering towards the door.

Upon exiting the classroom Naruto was greeted with the antisocial presence of Gaara who was waiting silently outside the class for him much to the blondes discomfort. Though he had only been a student for a day, he had earned a reputation as a crazed psychopath who was not to be fucked with, which was good if you where antisocial but not if you didn't want to be noticed. Naruto didn't want to be noticed but with the red head stalking behind him it was impossible!

The other students gave them a wide birth, clearing a path through the normally bustling corridors. All those eyes looking them over, cold and judging. Naruto stared down to the floor, feeling unable to look them in the eye.

It felt like the longest walk of his life from his form room to his RE class. Sasuke was already there along with his fan girls looking pissed off as usual while the other guys talked amongst themselves. Gaara and Sasuke were automatically focused on one another; trying to stare the other down again and once again Naruto was trapped in the middle of it, trying not to get involved even though it was already too late to escape. The ravenette smirked, which made his fan girls squeal happily, then walked all too confidently up to Naruto, completely blanking the Red head. "Hey idiot, you forgot something yesterday" Naruto automatically glared at the ravenette, not liking being called an idiot. Sasuke continued to smirk "you left this is my car after school" he said a little louder to catch the others attention as he pulled the orange frog phone out of his back pocket. The blonde tensed slightly but quickly grabbed the phone and shoved it in his pocket, making the Uchiha's smirk spread, his onyx eyes momentarily looking to Gaara to see the dirtiest glare the red head could muster. Naruto could tell from the fast darkening aura behind him Gaara was not amused. "Thanks" the blonde said uncomfortably, drawing the ravenettes attention back to him. Sasuke smirked a little more before going back to his corner. The corridor outside the classroom was silent; everyone had been listening.

Gaara glared fiercely at them before turning his glare hatefully on Sasuke, completely ignoring the blonde and focusing solely on the ravenette, as if he was trying to burn holes into the others pale skin. The ravenette smirked at him before heading into the classroom ***glare all you want, Gaara***.


	5. Behind the Bike Sheds

Transfer student 5

The day went slowly for the blonde, especially since Gaara was stalking him, not letting Naruto out of his sight for so much as a minute. Ever since Sasuke gave his phone back, Gaara had been more antisocial than the blonde thought possible, Scaring students and teachers alike with his glare.

Sitting in RE, the blonde leaned against the back of the chair, trying to stop himself from falling asleep from the monotone ramblings of the sensei. Time seemed to slow down in RE to a mere crawl, making it all the harder to concentrate. ***I think my brain is decaying!*** The blonde whined to himself with a sigh. His concentration dwindling, the blondes' eyes roamed across the room, over the half known faces of his classmates who all seemed to look how he felt. BORED!

Blue orbs continued staring at the others until they met with the ice blue of Gaara's own eyes. For once the crimson haired wasn't glaring, in fact he almost, almost, looked content. ***Wow, he must be even more bored than me if he's that spaced out*** Gaara suddenly blinked and looked away, once again glaring.

When lunch finally made it's way around, Naruto could tell something was incredibly wrong. Ever since this morning he had felt like he was being watched and not just by Gaara who seemed to have taken it upon himself to be the blondes personal stalker/ bodyguard. Bolting out of his class before Gaara had the chance to follow, the blonde had made his way through the school grounds, hoping to spend some time alone before Gaara found him.

"Hey Naruto" came an annoyed call from behind, causing the teen to spin on his heels. Sakura and Ino glared at the flaxen teen, not looking at all happy. "What?" the blonde questioned defensively, knowing he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve the dirty looks he was receiving. The pinkette's glare darkened "what's this I hear about you getting close to Sasuke?" she near hissed, Ino's face taking on a darker look. Naruto looked at them in confusion "What the hell are you talkin' about, I've barely spoken to the guy since we met" he murmured. "From what I've heard your getting close to him, far too close" Ino interjected harshly. ***These girls are whack jobs, I have no idea what they're talkin' about*** The blonde turned to leave "Whatever" he walked off, leaving the girls behind and heading towards the bike sheds.

Behind the bike sheds~

Naruto sighed to himself as he flopped down onto the grass, staring up at the pastel sky ***What in hell gave them the idea me and Sasuke are getting close, He's a complete jackass***

The wind blew, softly rustling the leaves on the trees while the clouds floated by aimlessly without a care in the world. The peacefulness and tranquillity of the moment relaxed the blonde, momentarily forgetting his annoyance.

"Hey Idiot" came the familiar voice of the Uchiha, making the flaxen teen jump in surprise ***just great, what does HE want now?*** the blonde glared at the ravenette making Sasuke smirk "What?" hissed Naruto, annoyed by the Uchiha already "If you don't need somthin go away". Sasuke sighed, his smirk faltering "Fine, we need to do this stupid home work, I'm proposing you come round my house tomorrow, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish and the sooner you don't have to talk to me again" the blonde sighed and turned back to the sky, closing his eyes "Fine, whatever. I'll tell Gaara when I see him next" a few moments of silence passed and the blonde assumed the other had left, making him relax once more, his eyes remaining shut in an attempt to regain his once tranquil state.

A shadow over the teen's eyelids momentarily darkening his view was all the warning the flaxen male had. Something warm touched the Naruto's lips, making his eyes open in surprise, coming face to face with the ravenette. It took a moment to process what was going on, Sasuke, lightly bit Naruto's lower lip, his left hand cupping the youngers cheek while his right squeezed the youngers hip. Naruto gasped in surprise from the bite, leaving just enough space for a knowledgeable tongue to snake into the moist cavern of the others mouth. That did it. The blonde pushed the other away violently; his cheeks stained a bright crimson "WHAT THE HELL!?" The blonde near screeched, scooting backwards, away from the other. Sasuke licked his lips with a smirk before standing. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" the blonde sat there dumbfounded as the Uchiha walked away, feeling very confused and embarrassed.

….

Sasuke exited from behind the bike sheds to come face to face with Gaara who was shaking with fury. Sasuke smirked at the red head as he passed, the two near completely ignoring one another except for brief eye contact, Gaara's face looked like he was about to commit murder while Sasuke was grinning like a Cheshire cat. As the ravenette left Gaara clenched his fist "I'll kill him".


	6. I Know

Transfer Student 6

Sitting on the grass behind the bike shed, Naruto stared into space for what seemed like hours, not entirely sure if what just happened had actually happened or if it was a nightmare that he was yet to wake from. ***Did he really just do that?*** the thought made him shudder. Sasuke hated him, they fought like wild cats at the best of times and to his knowledge, they'd never spent more than 15 minutes in one another's company without breaking out into a fist fight or a verbal assault.

The bell sounded making the blonde jump; with a sigh he stood and walked slowly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in an attempt to remove the Uchiha taint from his lips. Emerging from behind the bike shed, he headed towards his class uncomfortably, taking as much time as physically possible. A shadow appeared next to his. Looking up nervously hoping it wasn't a certain Uchiha, the blonde sighed in relief as he laid eyes on the grumpy red head.

Gaara silently walked beside the blonde, he looked more aggravated than usual and the blonde sighed, almost comforted at the others constant grouchy personality. Naruto sighed once more "so, we have art now…" he said, trying to start a conversation to break the near unbearable silence. Gaara shrugged with a grunt, seemingly to not care. The blonde frowned ***what's with this guy? He seems to have no interest in anything except being quiet and creeping people out~*** his thought cut short as he bumped into Gaara's back ***when the hell did Gaara start walkin in front of me?*** lightly rubbing his nose, Naruto looked around Gaara about to ask why he had stopped. When he saw the glare from hell aimed at Sasuke, The flaxen teen paled lightly. Gaara's glare intensified as he and the ravenette began the most intense staring match ever witnessed since the creation of time. The longer they stared at one another, the more Gaara physically tensed, his fingers curling and tightening into a fist, his knuckles turning white. Visa versa, Sasuke's glare darkened, his usual cool demeanour faltering into a dark aura, his fan girls squealed in delight, loving the brooding teens intense looks. Naruto looked in confusion between the two, not understanding why this was happening. Gaara's teeth grinded together making the blonde cringe "Gaara?…" the sunny teen questioned making the red head break eye contact. Gaara's hand suddenly grabbed the other boys' wrist tightly, dragging him off, away from the Uchiha. The Suna teens grip was painfully tight, making the blonde yelp in pain as he was dragged "Gaara, it feels like your trying to break my wrist" he whined, trying to wriggle his wrist free. Gaara ignored the blondes' complaints, continuing to drag him away from the ravenette. The blondes' nails clawed at the Suna teen's wrist, trying to get the vice-like grip to loosen, if only a little.

There was no one outside the classroom when Gaara and Naruto stopped outside, the red head was sheathing with anger, only just containing it. His hand trembled, looking down at his hand he stared at the flaxens hand, only just realising how tight he had been tripping the others wrist, his grip loosened and Naruto snatched back his arm, thankful to still have it connected to the rest of his body. "What's going on, what the hell is up between you and Sasuke?" the blonde demanded. Gaara glared at the sunny teen, remaining silent which made the blonde near growl with fury "DAMMIT!" he hissed at the red head. Gaara's hands shivered at his sides, seemingly getting angry himself. Noticing the enraged shiver the blonde gritted his teeth "you and Sasuke, you're both constantly trying to piss each other off, and I don't even understand why" Naruto stared into the Suna teens cold blue eyes, pleading for an explanation as to why his world had been turned upside down. Those cold orbs stared back into the azure eyes of the blonde, becoming lost in them. His shaking ceased suddenly and he sighed "I saw what he did" his voice dark, holding more malice and poison than his face could dream of conjuring. The blonde's blood ran cold while his face burned up with embarrassment.

* * *

**AN:/:**

**Yo people who are reading!**

**Just thought I should let ya know next weeks updates are going to be a little more spaced out due to me geing on Holiday. SORRY!**

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, please remember that the chapters will change as my beta sorts through them ^.^**


	7. Earthy with a Hint of Vanilla

Transfer Student 7

The blondes brain seemed to short circuit at those words, his entire body becoming rigid with shock, still staring into those unwaveringly icy-blue eyes. Gaara watched intently as those once enraged azure orbs changed, taking on a fearful and ashamed dark hue. ***From his reaction, he did not consent to 'that'*** the thought of Naruto's lips being violated by that bloody Uchiha made the Suna teen clench his fist momentarily before relaxing, becoming content in the thought that the blonde had been unwilling and was uncomfortable around the Uchiha ***I barely know him and yet he affects me so much, I don't understand, I don't want to understand… I just want him to be mine*** staring at the blonde for a few moments more, Gaara found it hard to resist slamming the flaxen teen before him into the nearest wall and kissing him to convey this burning flame that made his entire body tingle with unexplainable butterflies. The corner of his mouth twitched at the thought of crashing his lips into the tanned ones of the blonde, his mind threatening to torture him with his desires.

Naruto slowly regained some composure, trying not to panic. ***Why is this happening to me, Why is this all happening now, I… I don't understand why*** his brain desperately tried to find excuses, trying to explain away what had happened behind the bike shed "I… It wasn't what it looked like… I…" The blonde sighed, feeling the awkwardness overwhelm him.

"He did 'it' to you, there is no need to explain, The Uchiha was out of line" Gaara's hoarse voice finally interjected, sparing the blonde a little embarrassment at trying to explain.

A few moments passed of unbearable silence between the two. After what felt like millennia to the Flaxen he sighed, feeling an uncontrollable need to explain himself to the other "I pushed him away… I never would have let him do that to me, I was in shock… that's why~" The blondes voice quivered as he spoke, a blend of anger and sadness making the Suna teens hard exterior falter. Suddenly grabbing Naruto, Gaara yanked him forward into a hug "shut up" the blondes breath hitched in his throat as Gaara's powerful arms embraced him. The blonde's eyes sharpened momentarily before he his body relaxed into the embrace, feeling Gaara's own muscles relax against him. "Gaara…" the blonde's eyes prickled, threatening to well up with tears. Resting his head on the Suna teens shoulder, the blonde shyly buried his face into the crook of the others neck, embarrassed by his own actions. ***He smells earthy… with a hint of vanilla*** he noted subconsciously, breathing a little deeper.

Gaara blushed at his own actions, feeling awkward the second he pulled the blonde into his arms ***Shit, He's going to panic*** a few seconds past and when Naruto didn't pull away but instead began to relax, The crimson haired teen found himself relaxing into the embrace too, enjoying the way the blondes hair tickled his cheek and neck. The blondes breathing was slightly irregular as he whispered the others name, sending tingles up and down Gaara's spine and his heart pounded against his rib cage, threatening to break free of it's confines. ***I like this… I want more of these moments*** he could feel the blonde begin to nuzzle into his shoulder and neck, causing Gaara's already rosy cheeks to darken, he did everything to control his breathing to hide his surprise and excitement.

Desperately willing his blush away, the Suna teen sighed before gently pulling away from the blonde who seemed content to stay in the comforting embrace. Gaara could hear the sound of footsteps approaching and didn't want this moment to be ruined. Naruto smiled at the red head who quickly fell back into his gloomy and scary shell just in time to growl at their class mates who had begun to arrive for their lesson.


	8. Sex Ed with Orochimaru

Transfer Student 8

Upon entering the science classroom the smell of sulphur, which plagued the room, made the blondes nose wrinkle with distaste. He weaved through the stools and singed wooden tables to the back of the room, closely followed by Gaara who sat next to the blonde.

Slowly the room filled with students, Sasuke arriving just before the bell. Naruto shifted awkwardly, thankful Gaara had allowed him the window seat at the end of the row, ensuring that the blonde was at least safe from the Uchiha for the lesson. Sasuke glared at Gaara before taking the available seat near the front.

The class chattered loudly, not really paying attention to the menacing person standing in the darkest corner of the room. The figure began to chuckle to himself darkly, causing the entire room to fall silent, a feeling of fear settling over the class. Even Sasuke looked nervous as he stared at the male figure. As he came out of the darkness, pale skin and his signature long black hair affirmed the class's fears.

Gaara stared at the man unsure why everyone seemed to fear him, yeah he looked like a real creeper but that did not explain the reaction. "What the hell is Orochimaru doin' here" Naruto mumbled more to himself, catching Gaara's attention "Orochimaru?" The flaxen teen nodded slightly "Yeah, he's the school nurse, real nasty piece of work" the Suna teen nodded, taking in the info while keeping a close eye on the snake-like man who had made his way to the front of the room. "For thossse who don't know me I'm the ssschool nurse Orochimaru and will, for the next few weeksss, be handling the sssubject of sssex ed" he hissed with a sinister smile, his unnatural yellow eyes drifting around the room to drink up the worried faces of the students. Noticing the new face he smirked to himself ***A new ssstudent? How entertaining* **his smirk spread as the red head glared at him, His eyes then drifting to rest on Sasuke ***Ah Sssasuke, my favourite little patient*** The ravenette's normal glare darkened when he noticed he was being watched, his eyes warning the snake to keep away from him. With a chuckle he only seemed to freak the class out all the more.

The lesson was awkward, the dirty snake seemed to have it in for Sasuke who was, for this lesson, Orochimaru's 'assistant', handing out work sheets and doing any little task Orochimaru decided. More than once the pale male was noticed staring at the Uchiha and generally perving at him whenever the teen was forced to wander around the room. How he hadn't been complained about by students or locked up in prison for being a creepy perv of young boys was a mystery to everyone.

It was all the worse when Orochimaru actually started talking about the nitty-gritty stuff with his god-forsaken diagrams, PowerPoint presentations and pervy videos (yes VIDEOS, the creepy perv) that left the entire class scared for life. The perv got into his 'talk' and by the end of the lesson was smiling like a madman, muttering how someone called 'Kabuto' was in trouble when he got home.

When the bell rang, the entire class practically ran out the door, most likely needing to seek professional help after such a traumatic experience. (Yes it was really that bad). Naruto was swift to leave promptly yanking Gaara along behind him.

Sasuke however, waited for all the others to leave, reluctantly allowing Naruto and Gaara to leave together, making him glare. Orochimaru chuckled to himself "Your in a peculiar mood today my Sasuke, the little blonde giving you problems?" he purred, leaning against the door way. The ravenette glared at the snake like man "whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you" he growled, slinging his bag over his right shoulder and walking towards the door.

Gabbing the youngers wrist, the pale man slammed the ravenette into a nearby wall "Don't test me boy, if it wasn't for Itachi, you'd be defenceless, know your place" Sasuke glared at the older


End file.
